


STARKER WEEK 2019

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: Starker Week 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Starker, Stucky - Freeform, starkerenespañol, starkerweek2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Hola otra vez!!A diferencia de la Starker Week 2018, donde en una sola historia usé todos los prompts, esta vez voy a fusionar dos prompts en algunos casos y serán historias independientes una de la otra.Cada día que suba algo, procuraré poner los tags en específico de ese trabajo, aparte de los que ya se mencionaron de manera general.La organización de los trabajos es la siguiente:*DÍA 1: Reunión.*DÍA 2: Universo Alternativo sin poderes. Beteado por noxxx*DÍA 3 y 4: Dorado, rojo y azul//Fluff hasta que duela.*DÍA 6: Lazos Familiares. Basado en una idea con noxxx*DÍA 7: Cambio de roles.Saludos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y ¡¡ESTO YA EMPEZÓ!!Atte. Perla_Regina





	1. I promised myself

DÍA 1: REUNIÓN "I promised myself"

Tags: AU; Angst; Far From Home Spoilers/Endgame Canon Divergence; Songfic.

Peter apagó su computadora y se quitó las gafas. Las usaba por mero compromiso, pero en realidad, no las necesitaba. Era la nostalgia la que lo obligaba a traerlas puestas en el día, durante las clases y casi a todas horas para tratar de recordar con ellas un poco de la esencia de esos días, a seguir pensando que un día todo volvería a la normalidad.

Miró a su roomie y vio que Ned dormía como una roca, como si lo hubieran sedado. Sonrió y decidió salir a tomar una cerveza. Ya tenía la edad para hacerlo y esa identificación falsa que había usado años atrás, al fin había sido sustituida por la verdadera. Caminó por los pasillos del campus y vio lo mismo en todos lados: parejas sonrientes, tomadas de la mano e intercambiando besos.

"Tal vez si alguien no hubiera decidido..."

No terminó esa frase en su mente. Aún le dolía demasiado aquel día en el que, con los ojos llorosos, había tenido que alejarse. Habían pasado ya seis años de todo ese trago amargo que marcó su vida para siempre. Esperó a que el vigilante nocturno de la universidad terminara su rondín y alevosamente dio un salto hacia la calle. Otra vez su chaqueta se había atorado en la reja y respiró profundamente para poder desatorarla sin rasgarla del todo.

"Genial, otra más echada a perder".

Había perdido práctica desde la última vez que había saltado a gran altura. Con la edad, se estaba oxidando y lo que menos quería, era que la gente sospechara de él otra vez al notar su habilidades de gimnasta, pues no podía darse el lujo de crear una nueva maraña de mentiras para ocultar sus rastros otra vez. Caminó hacia aquel bar y pidió una pinta de cerveza. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Diez. Bebió toda la noche hasta que lo sacaron porque ya iban a cerrar. No tenía caso jugar al borracho necio porque su cuerpo procesaba maravillosamente el alcohol y porque su voz no sonaba como la de un ebrio común y corriente, ya que su metabolismo seguía haciendo de las suyas y por lo mismo, cada vez le era más difícil tratar de buscar algo con lo cual distraerse. Debía traer la adrenalina a raya, pero le era imposible.

"Siempre me pregunté cómo carajos le hacía Tony para no sucumbir a la ansiedad... Sé que bebía, que por eso se la pasaba trabajando horas y horas, días a veces, pero..."

Otra vez ese maldito nudo en la garganta y aquellas lágrimas amenazando con traicionarlo. Suspiró tan profundo que le dolió y sintió que en verdad no había nada que pudiera hacer para callar ese dolor. Caminó por la Zona Roja, pero nada de lo que había ahí llamaba su atención. En Europa había más libertades y menos hipocresía de la que existía en Queens o en América, había menos lugares que le recordaban a Tony pero que sí le hacían pensar en la traición. Aquello había salido mal y no quería seguir pensando en eso.

"¿Qué hubiera hecho Tony? ¿Qué me hubiera dicho? ¿Cómo lo habría resuelto?"

Llegó a la Plaza Dam y se dejó caer en el suelo mojado. La llovizna pronto se manifestó a esa hora de la madrugada y cerró los ojos. Peter empezó a llorar y a maldecir, pensando que seguía siendo un mocoso a pesar de su edad. Él, el otro. Ambos. Ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza se había agravado la única vez que lo había confrontado y al ver el hastío en su rostro, el cansancio de toda una vida al fin había explotado frente a él. Aquellas promesas de eternidad y felicidad nunca se habían concretado. Aquellos juramentos entre besos y caricias simplemente habían sido apagados por la voz cansada del genio y el hombre, no del amante.

—Casi no te reconocí. Has crecido mucho y...

Peter volteó y de un brinco se puso de pie.

Tony estaba frente a él.

—Perdóname. No he dejado de pensar ni un solo día en ti.

El chico temió que el alcohol estuviera jugándole una mala pasada al fin.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú ni siquiera estás aquí!

La imagen de aquel hombre de cabellos casi platinados avanzó hacia él.

—Sé que te cuesta trabajo distinguir lo real de lo que no lo es, pero soy yo, Peter. Vine a buscarte.

La oscuridad de la noche era su única aliada a veces, pero también había momentos en los que lo traicionaba y le hacía ver y escuchar cosas que no eran ciertas. Había tenido que aprender a no ser tan confiado, a ya no creer en las sonrisas de los extraños y menos, a dejar que sus anhelos tomaran el control otra vez. Sólo podía huir como siempre hacía cuando eso sucedía, cuando las secuelas de aquel daño en su mente aparecían crueles y despiadadas.

—¡Vete!

Quiso correr, pero los pies se le enredaron y cayó de espaldas. La imagen de Tony seguía siendo imponente. Peter sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba y que aquel viejo instinto de supervivencia no reaccionaba como antes, cuando le avisaba del peligro.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó mientras buscaba en el suelo algo qué arrojarle a ese de tantos espejismos que lo asediaban en el día y a todas horas, aun cuando él fingía no verlos.

—Peter, ven. Escúchame.

Tomó una piedra y la aventó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y torpemente trataba de retroceder arrastrándose en el suelo.

—¡No eres real! ¡Déjame!

—¡Peter, vine a verte! ¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que las cosas hayan terminado así entre nosotros!

El chico se estrelló contra el frío del Monumento Nacional. Sintió un golpe en la nuca y supo que estaba sangrando, o eso pensó. Era difícil saberlo, reconocer la sensación entre tantas cosas.

—¡No, no, no! No es real, Peter.... No es real —se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de calmarse—. Tony no está aquí, Tony no está aquí, Tony no...

Aquel toque en su piel era frío pero firme.

—Amor, soy yo.

—No estás aquí... —dijo con un hilo de voz— Tú no estás aquí...

Sintió que su cuerpo no le obedecía y que aquellos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban otra vez, que aquel aliento tibio cerca de su cuerpo era el mismo, como si no hubieran pasado tantos años.

—Peter, soy yo. Tony. Mírame.

Temiendo ser víctima otra vez de sus delirios, se atrevió a obedecer y a sucumbir, a dejarse engañar como siempre le pasaba sin importar el lugar ni la hora. Peter no tuvo remedio más que abrir los ojos. La penumbra no le dejaba ver bien, pero el aroma era indiscutible, único.

—Peter, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir así. ¡No sabes cuánto me odio por no haber tenido el coraje para luchar por ti, por nosotros! ¡Yo debí haber estado contigo cuando todo eso pasó! ¡Yo debí...!

Peter sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro y no podía evitarlo. Temeroso, pasó su mano por aquella piel madura, que, si era cierto, había envejecido por el paso irrevocable del tiempo. Aquel rostro que tanto había amado, que muchas veces había llenado de besos, había sido surcado por el paso de los años.

Ninguna de sus peores alucinaciones se había sentido así de vívida. Ninguna había podido emular aquel contacto, aquella cercanía ni la gravedad de esa voz. Ninguno de sus desvaríos había tenido el poder de imitar con suma precisión la intención de cada una de esas palabras.

—¿Tony? —preguntó queriendo cerciorarse de que en serio el único amor que había tenido en la vida estaba ahí.

Los sonidos de la calle, de los autos lo aturdieron como antes, cuando su cuerpo estallaba en sensaciones que no podían ser acalladas ni contenidas. El aroma de la llovizna lamiendo el concreto y el fino y afilado toque del viento lo abrazaban al igual que lo hacía ese hombre que estaba frente a él.

—Soy yo, Peter. Estoy aquí.

Como si al fin hubiera despertado de aquel trance en el que su mente lo había sumido por mucho tiempo, Peter empezó a llorar sobre el pecho en el que antes dormía. Su piel se erizó por el frío y la emoción, por la certeza de que en serio todo era real esta vez.

—Fui un imbécil. ¡Nunca debí dejar que te fueras! ¡Nunca debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles! ¡Nunca debí dejarte solo con todo eso, ni hacer de cuenta que tú podías ser el siguiente! ¡Nunca debí pensar que estabas listo y...!

Peter sonrió aun entre las lágrimas al escuchar esa voz y saber que era real, que no era un espejismo más. Vio a Tony, más maduro, más cansado, pero siendo el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado. Todo ese barullo cerca de él, penetrando su mente, revolcándose y fundiéndose con cada una de sus ideas no tenía sentido. Él lo sabía, Peter sabía que cada sensación podía ser replicada, que su mente lo había abandonado a su suerte y que le dejaba ver y escuchar, sentir, lo que quisiera. Sabía que en esa batalla había salido muy mal librado, pero también quería creer, también quería sentir que tenía el derecho a creer, a pensar que todo podía arreglarse con que esa voz sólo se lo dijera, con que pronunciara lo que llevaba años muriendo por escuchar... Sólo bastaba con que quisiera conjugar el deseo con la necesidad. Que sucumbiera ante la ilusión. Él lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y lo dejó salir de su pecho. Lo dijo como si en serio lo sintiera porque de verdad lo sentía.

—Te amo, Tony.

El mayor lo miró y besó su frente con delicadeza. Peter suspiró cuando sintió que una lágrima caía sobre su piel y que era de aquel hombre que, en un arranque de furia y soberbia, había antepuesto su trabajo y su reputación al amor que Peter, siendo un joven inexperto, le profesaba. Peter sonrió, esperando que el amanecer lo descubriera abrazando al fin a aquel hombre que era su todo, y no que estuviera, como siempre, haciendo el ridículo al estar enredando los brazos alrededor del vacío, de su dolor y su pena.

—Te amo, Tony —repitió, confiado de que su gran amor estaba ahí con él, cuidándolo, buscándolo.

Se separó, temiendo que estuviera a mitad de la calle y esta vez fuera un auto el que lo arrollara. Esperó segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, pero aquel farol que refulgía débilmente y como su cómplice, alcanzaba a darle un poco de luz.

—Lo siento, nunca debí dejar que te fueras. Nunca debí... —escuchó Peter mientras sentía aquella vibración en su bolsillo. Eso también parecía ser real.

—¿Me llevas al campus? Tengo clase a las siete... —dijo embriagado de placer, aturdido por las sensaciones, esperando que en serio fuera Tony quien pudiera escucharlo y que un estruendo de risotadas burlonas no fueran las que lo trajeran de vuelta, como siempre le pasaba.

—Iré siempre tras de ti, a dónde tú digas, en donde tu estés. No concibo mi vida sin ti, ya no y quiero pasar los últimos años de mi vida contigo. Te amo, Peter. Te amo como no tienes idea.

Peter sonrió. Ese raro adormecimiento en su cuerpo, esa lentitud en sus movimientos y la manera tan torpe con la que su mente actuaba no le ayudaba mucho. Sentía que al fin, su mente había cedido a aquellas ilusiones tan terribles, tan dolorosas pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosas.

—Llévame —dijo sin saber si en serio sus dedos se entrelazaban con aquellas manos callosas o si estaba jugando con el vacío —. Si regresaste por mí, llévame a mi escuela. Quédate conmigo siempre, no te vayas. Dime que me amas, que me necesitas, que no puedes estar sin mi —dijo delirante, convencido de que la locura al fin se había mezclado con la poca lucidez que conservaba.

Peter ya no escuchó nada más. Caminó sintiendo que pisaba sobre nubes de algodón, que atravesaba la brumosa ilusión de aquel amanecer y que su mente y su cuerpo al fin habían vuelto a ser uno solo, sin saber si era la realidad o si al fin, se había rendido a esa maraña de ilusiones que le arruinaron la mente desde que conoció a Quentin. Ya no quería saber nada más.

***

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó los gritos de Ned pidiéndole que se vistiera porque debían entregar el trabajo de fin de semestre. Lo vio gritar, asustado y nervioso como siempre. No entendía nada de lo que su mejor amigo le decía. Peter sonrió y torpemente, le señaló donde estaba el trabajo que definiría su futuro académico en esa universidad a la que se habían ido de intercambio. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse y ponerlo en las manos de aquel eterno confidente que había justificado ante todo el mundo su poca lucidez. No se molestó en darle más explicaciones a aquel chico que afanosamente, había sido su ancla a la realidad después de lo de Londres ni lo que vino después. Peter se había prometido a sí mismo que cuando Tony Stark fuera a buscarlo y le pidiera perdón, al fin mandaría todo al diablo, sin importarle qué fuera.

Una ciudad en llamas, el verdadero Nick Fury al teléfono, May gritándole por mandar todo al diablo, el mundo al borde del colapso y la extinción...

Nada importaba si en serio Tony estaba ahí, y al fin, tras haber sorteado tantos obstáculos, estaba abrazado al pecho enorme del millonario que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Al fin, aquella maldición había sido derrotada y él no iba a desgastarse por algo que no valiera la pena. No, cuando Tony le había puesto un anillo de compromiso para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, la única que le importaba concretar a como diera lugar. Lo demás, se podía ir al diablo. Ese reencuentro con Tony era todo lo que Peter necesitaba para saber que ni Mysterio ni nadie o nada más, podía definir el rumbo de su vida.

FIN.


	2. Colder Than Ice

TAGS: Alternate Universe: No Powers; Drama leve.

I. Suddenly I was there

Tony siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, con carácter y orgulloso de poder tener lo que quisiera o a quien quisiera. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin importarle la crítica ajena. Por esa última razón, se había animado a casarse con el sobrino de sus amigos. Estaban pasando por un mal momento económico por eso mismo, se conmovió al ver a los Parker consumidos en deudas y al borde de la desazón. No podían reclamar lo que por derecho les correspondía, pues una traba legal muy artificiosamente planeada se los impedía. El patriarca de aquella familia se había encargado de eso muy alevosamente antes de morir.

“Un heredero legítimo por parte de Ben y May Parker, o que el hijo único de Richard y Mary Parker contraiga matrimonio con un millonario que supere la fortuna que cada uno habrá de recibir y que éste, acepte casarse por sociedad conyugal y cumpla un mínimo de trescientos sesenta y seis días de matrimonio plenamente comprobados para que la herencia sea entregada. Además, es condición que el futuro cónyuge no reclame nada de los bienes ni de la fortuna en resguardo. De lo contrario, todos los bienes pasan a manos del Estado y las causas filantrópicas que en vida los señores Parker apoyaron con suma vehemencia y ninguno de los tres sobrevivientes podrá acceder ni beneficiarse de ello”.

Tony lo sintió como una burla cuando leyó aquel edicto que condicionaba la estabilidad financiera de sus amigos y sin dudarlo, habló con ellos, quienes lo habían buscado para asesorarse. Primero, tuvo que suavizar su tono de voz para convencerlos de que en serio no quería sacar ventaja de aquella fortuna que recibirían y luego atenuó aún más sus palabras para que no pusieran el grito en el cielo cuando se los propuso. Se dio cuenta de que May y Ben Parker lo escuchaban atentos cuando les propuso casarse con su sobrino, aquel joven que siempre parecía estar en las nubes y no interesarse por otra cosa que no fuera él mismo y lo que bullía en su cabeza. Cuando los tres acordaron aquella reunión con el abogado de ambas familias, el chico solo asintió dando su consentimiento.

Pronto aquella sencilla y secreta boda sin invitados se celebró en el despacho del abogado. Tony se sintió culpable por un momento al darse cuenta de que se estaba casando con alguien a quien le llevaba casi treinta años de diferencia y al que nunca había tratado más allá de un ordinario saludo. Se sintió peor cuando vio que el chico firmó aquella acta y habló con voz fría.

“¿Algo más?”

Los Parker y Tony se miraron entre sí y no dijeron nada más. Peter se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a leer en un rincón, completamente en silencio y ajeno a lo que preocupaba a los tres adultos que lo acompañaban. Tony se sintió avergonzado con los tres Parker que sobrevivían a la memoria de Richard y Mary, con quienes nunca se había llevado bien por más que lo intentó. Aquel remordimiento se intensificó al tratar de entender que había desposado al único vástago de ellos y sintió que se estaba echando encima un problema de magnitudes póstumas, que no había sido tan sencillo como él había pensado.

Tony salió rumbo a su mansión tras aquella ríspida reunión, pero más tardó en llegar que en lo que se encontró con Peter a las afueras de su mansión con sus maletas hechas y el rostro inamovible.

“Si la ley dice que estamos casados, entonces debemos actuar como tal. Es un matrimonio arreglado, pero debemos cuidar la cercanía como si en serio los dos quisiéramos esto”.

Tony asintió, sin saber qué hacer y le pidió a su personal de servicio que le prepararan una habitación al muchacho para que se quedara a vivir ahí. Peter ni siquiera lo volteó a ver mientras empezaba a caminar hacia sus nuevos aposentos.

“Van a querer fotos del día. Traje algunas prendas para simular la boda y no sé si quiera usted llamar a un fotógrafo. Igual podemos arreglar una reunión con algunas personas el sábado, para que vean que la boda fue real y tengamos testigos porque finalmente todo el mundo se va a enterar por un medio u otro. ¿Qué opina, señor Stark?”

Tony accedió a todo lo que su joven esposo dijo. Al día siguiente una inesperada recepción tenía lugar en su mansión y se dio cuenta de que Peter era un excelente actor y no entendía del todo su reacción. El chico sabía cuándo sonreír y cuándo posar para una foto con una naturalidad tremenda que asustaba y ahí había estado Tony, fingiendo que también se había enamorado de un muchacho treinta años menor. Estaba seguro de que el chico estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer para salvar a su familia y tener su propio dinero, que se estaba prestando a ese juego y por un momento, Tony deseó que ese año se pasara rápido para no tener que lidiar con eso.

El mayor sintió miedo al ver la naturalidad con la que el muchacho se conducía y cómo actuaba desde lo que le correspondía hacer: se conducía como un esposo trofeo pese a la desfavorable situación en la que él y su familia realmente se encontraban, pero había hallado la forma de lucir regio, como si realmente fuera él quien le estuviera haciendo un favor a ese empedernido solterón que nunca había querido casarse. Apenas la recepción terminó, Tony se dispuso a beber whisky a solas en su despacho mientras trataba de sopesar el impacto de lo que eso ya estaba causando en su círculo social.

Se dio cuenta de que sus más cercanos amigos lo habían mirado con reproche y desconcierto, como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo malo y ninguno se quedó a partir el pastel ni al brindis. Cuando el último invitado se fue, Tony ya había abierto su mejor caja de habanos y se sentía mareado por el alcohol. Estaba consagrado a su propósito de beber y fumar hasta olvidar esa culpa que se había instalado en su mente, cuando de repente Peter se plantó en el quicio de la puerta.

“¿Quiere que consumemos la noche de bodas o ya me puedo ir a dormir?”

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. El humo del tabaco lo hizo toser y cuando Peter dio un paso adelante, Tony le hizo una seña para que retrocediera mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Vete a dormir. Es todo. Un año y serás… seremos libres. No me debes nada, sigue con tus asuntos porque yo haré lo mismo”.

“Cómo quiera. Si cambia de opinión y quiere entrar a mi habitación, sólo toque fuerte y avíseme. Quiero estar consciente si es que eso tiene que suceder. Buena noche, señor Stark”.

El rostro casi inexpresivo de Peter lo destanteó por completo. Tony nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Él que se había acostado con cuanta mujer había deseado, repentinamente ardía de deseo por aquel muchacho que, en su fría e inalcanzable distancia, lo hacía querer probar lo que nunca había imaginado.

II. 'Cause I'm the only one who dares to walk on the ice

Desde esa noche, Tony no supo lo que era dormir ni vivir en paz pues se imaginaba poseyendo a Peter y pasando noches apasionadas a su lado. Se veía seduciéndolo, se imaginaba al chico deshaciéndose de placer con él y que aquel rostro inexpresivo de repente pintaba cada una de las emociones que Tony quería causarle. No podía resistirlo y al fin, se decidió a conquistarlo. Total, un papel lo amparaba como su esposo y si el chico estaba en la disposición de acceder a algunas cláusulas no estipuladas explícitamente, tal vez solo se trataría de hacer lo correspondiente hasta conseguir lo que su malsana y urgida curiosidad demandaba.

Pero no fue sencillo.

Tony gastó muchas semanas tratando de conquistar a Peter, quien más allá de lo escrito en ese raro contrato, parecía no poner de su parte como había sido al inicio. El joven no reaccionaba ante aquellas rosas colocadas al pie de su cama ni se enternecía ante las melosas y escasas declaraciones de amor que el millonario le hacía cuando estaban solos. Peter fruncía el ceño cuando Tony insinuaba lo que era obvio, pero no daba una respuesta que negara o confirmara lo que el mayor quería saber. Tampoco reaccionaba ante las insinuaciones que le hacía y cuando un día Tony se lo dijo directamente, el chico sólo se dio la vuelta y sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio marcando con ello su distancia.

Tony pasó varios días completamente desconcertado y trató de recomponer el camino. Se disculpó con el chico diciéndole que lamentaba haber sido directo y que no había querido ofenderlo y mucho menos incomodarlo. Peter lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada que tranquilizara a Tony.

“Si le dije lo de acostarnos esa noche, es porque tengo entendido que los recién casados pasan su primera noche juntos y pensé que tal vez usted quería tener sexo. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y tampoco siento el deseo de hacerlo ni con usted ni con nadie. Se lo dije sólo porque imaginé que eso iba a querer, pero como usted me dijo que siguiera con mis asuntos, lo descarté por completo y honestamente no es algo que me apetezca ni me dé curiosidad, aunque usted sea muy atractivo pese a su edad”.

Tony lamentó que el chico lo hubiera tomado todo de manera literal. Ni siquiera le molestó aquel último comentario y sintiendo por primera vez el deseo de acercarse a él, escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

“Lo siento, Peter. Es que esa noche estaba muy nervioso, pero me gustas mucho, Peter. Cada día que pasa me gustas más, demasiado. Quiero estar contigo”.

“Eso ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces”.

“Yo… en serio quisiera por lo menos poder besarte”.

“Hágalo”.

Tony no supo si el joven estaba jugando o no con él. Se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente a Peter, quien cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se quedó quieto, esperando a que Tony hiciera el primer movimiento. El millonario tomó al joven por el rostro y posó sus labios sobre aquellos que permanecían completamente inmóviles. Dio un beso lento, suave, como si con eso pudiera hacer que Peter correspondiera, pero no. El chico ni siquiera lo abrazó como él hubiera esperado, tampoco sintió que su respiración se agitara o que separara los labios para poder prendarse a los suyos. Tony se separó, sintiéndose completamente frustrado.

“¿No es lo que esperaba?”, preguntó Peter.

Tony sonrió tristemente.

“Estuvo bien”, había respondido esa vez sintiendo que su emoción había sido completamente apagada.

“Puede intentarlo otra vez si quiere”, dijo Peter con voz parsimoniosa.

Tony negó con la cabeza y se fue a encerrar a su despacho, poniendo a todo volumen aquella canción que le recordaba la indiferencia de Peter. No entendía cómo era posible que un muchacho tan joven pareciera completamente carente de emoción, de chispa y de deseo. Tony comenzó a beber hasta que la embriaguez lo dejó tirado en el suelo, lleno de ansiedad y reproche por no saber cómo conquistar a Peter o qué debía decirle para romper el hielo. Desde esa ocasión no había vuelto a intentar quedarse con Peter a solas y mucho menos, acercársele. Ya no era la atracción o el deseo lo que lo atormentaba. Era más bien darse cuenta de que Peter no se había atrevido tampoco a traspasar ese velo de formalidad que existía entre ambos y que él tampoco podía forzar al muchacho. Tal vez el único que iba a salir lastimado y perdiendo apenas terminara ese contrato, iba a ser él, Tony, quien nunca había perdido nada en su vida.

Los Parker no eran ajenos a todo eso. Algunas veces fueron a visitarlos, pero Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico era igual de inexpresivo con ellos y de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Pensó que tal vez Peter se portaba así con él porque en el fondo lo detestaba y se sentía obligado por ese matrimonio intempestivo. Pensó que tal vez el chico lo rechazaba porque en el fondo le daba asco estar casado con un hombre de casi cincuenta años y si era así, él no podía hacer nada al respecto más que mantener su distancia para no estropear más las cosas.

“Sólo espero que después de esto, puedan quedar como amigos o que con el tiempo surja algo entre los dos, eso sería maravilloso”, había dicho May.

Tony había asentido mientras se despedía de ellos. Apenas cerró la puerta, fue a su despacho a distraerse leyendo un libro, pero no pudo. No sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos respecto a Peter, pero por lo mismo, Tony decidió no insistir más de la cuenta. No tenía caso seguir haciendo el ridículo ante él mismo queriendo seducir a un joven que parecía realmente no quererlo.

Tony se volcó de lleno a su trabajo y ocasionalmente saludaba a Peter, quien parecía ni siquiera reparar en él. Si acaso, se permitía regalarle libros y cambiar aquellos momentos en los que hablaba con él para declarársele; por preguntas sinceras sobre sus gustos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían mucho en común, pero tampoco quería hacerse falsas ilusiones al respecto. Peter seguía siendo el mismo muchacho callado y reservado, embebido en su propio mundo y que tampoco mandaba ninguna señal que pudiera ser considerada un indicio para dar paso a algo más. Tony llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que faltaba y con sorpresa vio, que ya relativamente quedaba muy poco para que, al fin, los Parker pudieran recuperar su fortuna. Eso puso a Tony en una encrucijada: por una parte, quería que el plazo se terminara para recuperar su vida habitual y olvidarse de ese trago amargo que era el no poder conquistar al chico, pero por otra, se moría de ganas por estar con Peter por lo menos una vez, por intentar ganárselo y en serio consolidar una relación. Su mente nuevamente hizo presa de él y otra vuelta, empezó a buscar a Peter, quien parecía ajeno al paso del tiempo.

Tony volvió a acercarse con mucha sutileza, tratando de convencerse de que no quería sacar ventaja de nada de eso, pero tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo. Deseaba a Peter, otra vez sentía que la inintencionada indiferencia de Peter lo derretía y no lo podía evitar. No podía ni quería dejar de pensar en él, en que tenía un mundo que mostrarle, en que podía hacerlo suyo y poner el mundo a su disposición, aunque no se lo pidiera.

Empezó a invitarlo a salir, lo llevaba a conciertos de ópera, a museos, a recorrer librerías, pero su decepción crecía al ver que el muchacho parecía ausente. Un comentario ocasional, tal vez cuando se daba cuenta de que era Tony quien le hablaba, pero por lo demás, siempre estaba callado, absorto en sus pensamientos y no se esforzaba en mostrar ninguna otra reacción. Tony se aferró a esa idea y no cejó en su intento hasta que el calendario empezó a jugar en contra suya.

—¿Peter?

El muchacho se quitó los audífonos.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

Tony suspiró.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre y puedes tutearme, ya te lo he dicho.

El chico volvió a posar la mirada en aquel libro.

—¿Pasó algo?

El mayor se acercó y por primera vez le quitó el libro de las manos. Fue directo.

—¿Te caigo mal?

El chico se quedó pensando.

—No realmente. No me cae mal.

—Pero tampoco te caigo bien, ¿verdad?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Me agrada.

Tony apretó los puños. Estaba desesperado, pero no quería dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué va a suceder cuando se cumpla el plazo?

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—Pues nada. Digo, lo más seguro es que me regrese a casa con mis tíos o que me vaya a estudiar a Europa.

Tony se sentó frente a él.

—¿En serio?

Peter asintió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que me quede con usted e intentemos tener una relación afectiva?

Tony respiró profundamente. Si las cosas iban a ser así, forzadas, sin emoción, entonces no quería nada, pero al mismo tiempo también lo quería todo.

—Creí que tal vez podríamos tratarnos mejor, como amigos.

—El hecho de que nos gusten algunas cosas nos hace afines, ya lo hemos visto, ¿o no es suficiente con eso?

Tony se quedó mirando al joven. Esos ojos cafés y ese cabello castaño lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez lo mejor sea eso.

Peter se levantó y salió hacia el enorme jardín. Tony se dio cuenta de que últimamente el muchacho se había vuelto más reservado, más distante y lo atribuyó a que al fin sentía que se liberaba de un peso enorme. Pero un día Tony simplemente se fue. Había sido inútil haber querido enamorar a aquel muchacho cuya indiferencia era impenetrable. No le avisó ni mucho menos. Hizo sus maletas, llamó a su asistente de toda la vida y se fue.

Había dejado todos sus asuntos en manos de aquella mujer que era su brazo derecho y a la cual le pidió, le informara de ciertos temas y que evadiera otros, que no le dijera nada más de lo que él necesitara saber. Para ser el dueño de una compañía que era la más importante en el campo tecnológico, Tony había optado por traer un celular que solo recibiera mensajes y llamadas de su asistente. Sólo eran ella y su chofer, pero por lo demás, Tony estaba completamente aislado en esa casa con un lago. Había roto contacto con todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron parte de su mundo, de su pasado y todo lo que conllevaba.

No quería que nadie supiera de sus nuevos problemas con el alcohol y que aquellas alucinaciones se habían agudizado desde que empezó a beber más de la cuenta para tratar de ahogar lo que sentía por Peter. No quería tener que recordar que esos delirios eran tan vívidos que le hacían cuestionarse su cordura. Por eso necesitaba estar completamente solo para tratar de estar con la mente sumergida en esa bacanal líquida de cuánto licor y bebida pudiera ayudarle. No quería recordar a Peter y apenas su imagen aparecía en su mente, Tony llenaba una copa, pero si el recuerdo insistía, tomaba la botella hasta vaciarla.

Contaba con que quizá un día ya no despertara. No le encontraría gusto a la vida sabiendo que por primera vez se había enamorado sin despertar una mínima reacción en alguien y no quería cargar con el recuerdo de ese dolor. Cerró los ojos y fue a recostarse en la cama, ignorante de las fechas en el calendario, del paso del tiempo y de su propia humanidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin afeitarse, sin atenderse como persona y no le importaba.

Nada tendría sentido apenas estampara su firma en aquella acta de divorcio y lo que menos quería, era volver a ver a Peter para tener que hacerlo.

III. Colder than ice

Estaba atardeciendo y los atardeceres de julio le recordaban un poco a la nostalgia que emanaba de los de octubre. Tuvo consciencia de la hora por los colores en el cielo, pero lejos de eso, lo demás no le importaba. Fue a darse una ducha y miró su rostro. Había envejecido en esos meses fuera de casa y por un momento se sintió tentado a volver a tener contacto con el mundo, pero decidió volver a encerrarse en esa marejada de recuerdos y angustias hasta que algo mejor se le ocurriera. Cuando terminó de bañarse, envuelto en esa bata de seda que era su favorita, fue por un libro y una hoja cayó de entre las páginas.

Esa caligrafía no era suya y cuando se dio cuenta, reconoció la estrofa de esa canción. Aquella imagen se dibujó como siempre, traicionera y dolorosa. Tan frío como el hielo, con la mirada fija en algún punto y Tony suspiró. Cerró el libro y fue a vestirse. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y respondió porque era Virginia. Aquella noticia no le agradó y tuvo que arreglarse de prisa. Tal vez apenas terminara con todo eso, podría volver a esa casa en la que se había confinado o escaparía a alguna otra parte del mundo.

***

Cuando llegó, ya era de noche y sin dudarlo, Tony empezó a hacer sus maletas otra vez. Más bien, había empezado a preparar la mudanza a una de sus tantas mansiones. Quería irse lejos cuanto antes. No quería quedarse en la misma casa que iba a dejarle como regalo a Peter, aun sin saber si el muchacho iba a querer conservarla o no, pues Tony se dio cuenta de que en serio nada lo impresionaba. Llamó por última vez a su asistente para confirmar lo del traslado de algunos de sus bienes más preciados. Se llevaría la colección de arte que con mucho esfuerzo había atesorado durante años, pero si al término tuviera que renunciar a ella, por lo menos quería el placer de contemplarla una vez más.

Buscó a Peter, pero lo vio embebido como siempre en su lectura. Encendió su antiguo celular tratando de buscar algún indicio de que Peter lo había buscado apenas Tony había partido sin decirle nada, pero su decepción fue grande. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje y aunque Tony ya sabía que era pedir demasiado, lo cierto era que en el fondo esperaba que Peter por lo menos una vez, se diera cuenta de que él lo quería, de que mostrara un poco de interés o condescendencia con él. Pero no pasó nada.

La demanda de divorcio estaba en su despacho. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que no tuviera que hacerlo, no dio marcha atrás cuando firmó primero que su aún esposo. Faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que se terminara aquel asunto y no iba a postergarlo por un romanticismo patético que había albergado en su corazón. Sólo dejaría el acta en un lugar donde Peter pudiera verla y contaba con ya estar al otro lado del mundo para cuando el muchacho la firmara. Tampoco quería ver a los Parker. Les mandaría un mensaje o les llamaría cuando se sintiera listo para darles alguna explicación, pero de mientras dejaría las cosas así.

Le daba lo mismo si después de firmado aquel divorcio, Peter y su familia le reclamaban una parte de su fortuna como compensación, pues en su emoción por querer ayudarlos, ni siquiera se había percatado que también el saldría perdiendo. Él no podría reclamar nada porque esa era la condición para apoyarlos, pero nunca reparó en que ellos sí podrían pedir lo que quisieran pues finalmente había sido un matrimonio por bienes mancomunados. No quería ofender a sus amigos preguntándoles si en serio iban a pedirle algo o no. Ese era trabajo de los abogados y cuanto antes pudiera desafanarse de ese embrollo, era lo mejor para él.

Pasó toda la noche encerrado en su despacho, pidiendo no ser molestado y viendo aquellas fotos de una boda arreglada. En serio parecía que el chico lo amaba, pues su expresión en esas imágenes correspondía con la de alguien satisfecho, feliz. Tony no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando vio esa en la que ambos estaban abrazados, sonrientes cortando aquel pastel de bodas. Peter hasta se había puesto un traje blanco que obviaba algo que nunca había sucedido en realidad.

Dio un sorbo a su copa de coñac mientras se torturaba imaginando que en ese año las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas si Peter hubiera sentido lo mismo que él. Se atormentó aún más imaginando aquellas noches de pasión que jamás sucedieron, aquellos besos húmedos y lascivos que nunca pudo darle. Puso el video de esa fiesta y se dio cuenta de que Peter en serio parecía estar disfrutándolo, pero Tony sabía que la realidad había sido otra.

—Eres un estúpido, Stark —se dijo cuando tambaleante, se puso de pie para ir por la botella—. Sólo a ti se te ocurrió ayudar a esos malditos cuando no tenías ni por qué hacerlo. ¡Siempre saboteándote por el puto placer de hacerlo!

Levantó la botella y bebió apuradamente. Puso a todo volumen aquella canción que le dolía hondamente porque describía justamente a Peter: su frialdad, su indiferencia, su falta de interés. El chico había sido cordial a su manera, pero nunca le dio señales como para que Tony cayera rendido a sus pies. Un trago más y bailó solo, torpemente, tropezándose y cortándose la mano sin importarle la sangre ni sus heridas. Tony se perdió en sus fantasías, imaginando que Peter había sido el mejor amante que hubiera tenido. Sintió que la barbilla le temblaba de impotencia al saber que el muchacho le había confesado que jamás había tenido un amante y lamentó la oportunidad perdida.

—¡A tu edad enamorado de un mocoso! ¿Puedes creerlo? —se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba sus habanos.

Repitió tantas veces esa canción hasta que sintió que se quedaba afónico. Fue a sentarse cuando el mareo se intensificó y su corazón latía desbocado, tan adolorido, que pudo sentir que era el fin.

—Ojala y te mueras —dijo mientras veía esa foto en la que Peter lo besaba como si en serio lo hubiera sentido.

Se levantó casi de inmediato cuando en su embriaguez recordó que su jet saldría temprano con rumbo a Londres. No iba a decirle a nadie, sólo quería irse lejos. Tal vez a medio viaje decidiera cambiar el rumbo y esconderse de todo y de todos. Tal vez aunque se escondiera de todo el mundo y se aislara de sus conocidos, nunca podría olvidarse de la única vez que se enamoró pero no logró despertar amor en el otro.

Caminó por el pasillo oscuro, tirando en el intermedio varias de sus costosas antigüedades. No le importaba lo que fuera a perder si no iba a tener lo más importante. Entró a tientas a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Esperaba en su borrachera que el alcohol aminorara su malestar y que no soñara con nada, que no pensara en Peter y que pudiera dormir en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El cansancio lo venció. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para saber si eso era verdad o era una alucinación, como aquellos delirios que su mente había creado magistralmente durante tantos meses de ausencia. Sonrió pensando que al fin, la locura lo había dominado.

—No te vayas… No quiero que me dejes.

Aquella voz casi apagada lo hizo separarse y voltear lentamente en la oscuridad.

—¿Peter? —preguntó temiendo que fuera una ensoñación.

Escuchó un sollozo y sintió que alguien se removía cerca de él. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y lo sabía.

—Nunca supe cómo decírtelo, pero me gustas… Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—No seas tonto, Tony… Tanto alcohol te ha arruinado la mente—se dijo volteando de nuevo, pegando su rostro contra la almohada para tratar de olvidar ese delirio.

En su sopor, antes de ceder al sueño, le pareció todavía escuchar la voz de Peter rogándole, entre sollozos, que se quedara, que no se fuera porque lo amaba demasiado y Tony sonrió. Su cuerpo había soportado tantas noches de insomnio que una más, lo llevaría al borde del colapso. Estiró su mano para tratar de sentir si aquello era real o no, pero sólo pudo sentir sus sábanas heladas, frías como el hielo y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginando que, al fin, había conquistado al amor de su vida.

IV. Who wants to get burned by the ice (FINAL)

Cuando la luz entró por la ventana, Tony estaba solo. Su cabeza dolía y fue a darse una ducha. La resaca era insoportable y tuvo que cancelar su vuelo hasta que se sintiera bien. No quería seguir bebiendo al menos hasta que estuviera fuera de ese lugar, hasta que su mente le diera una tregua y pudiera actuar como una persona cuerda por algunos momentos.

Salió de la ducha, temblando por el frío de la mañana. Había llovido y la humedad parecía empeñada en envolverlo más que aquella simple bata. Tuvo que sostenerse cuando vio a Peter sentado en la cama, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que las sienes le punzaban.

El chico se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Tony se quedó impávido.

—¡No te vayas, por favor!

Tony se separó.

—Es lo mejor para todos, especialmente para ti.

Peter estaba temblando.

—¡No sé dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, pero yo…!

Tony nunca se imaginó ver a Peter así, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Creo que si en todo este tiempo no me buscaste es porque de verdad no me necesitabas.

Peter lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos cafés.

—¡Porque tenía miedo! ¡Porque no sabía cómo decirte que…!

Tony apretó los puños. No iba a caer otra vez en lo que su mente pudiera estar maquinando contra él.

—No, Peter. Es lo mejor.

El chico volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y sólo así se dio cuenta de que en serio, no estaba alucinando.

—Te amo —susurró.

Tony respiró hondamente. No quería ser víctima de la emoción al escuchar eso.

—¿Y por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué nunca…?

Peter levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

—¡Porque tenía miedo, porque no sabía cómo decírtelo! ¡Porque no soy bueno diciendo las cosas!

Tony se atrevió a pasar una de sus manos por el rostro de Peter. Nunca pensó verlo así, conmovido y vulnerable. El muchacho habló.

—No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor…

Sin dudarlo, Tony se acercó a besar a Peter. El chico se colgó a su cuello y trató de corresponder ese beso, pero su inexperiencia lo delató.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tony despegando un poco su boca de aquella otra— ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Peter asintió.

—No te vayas. Nunca había querido a nadie y quiero que seas el primero, el único en mi vida.

Tony suspiró y volvió a besar a Peter. Lo abrazó y se quedó así, esperando a que los sollozos del chico disminuyeran y a tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. Peter le acababa de decir que lo amaba, no podía ser más feliz.

—Aun no termino de comprender del todo esto, pero si tú me lo pides lo haré. Quiero estar ahí para ti Peter. Quiero cuidarte y hacerte feliz.

Peter lo miró a los ojos y Tony limpio una fina lágrima que iba cayendo por su mejilla. Le partía el alma ver al muchacho así, y más cuando acababa de revelarle sus sentimientos. Tony le besó en la frente y lo envolvió en sus brazos, Peter le correspondió algo tímidamente pero con pasión y desde ese día supo que quería romper aquella capa de hielo y conocer a Peter, la verdadera parte de él que sabía que existía y él amaba de alguna manera. Porque pese a que al joven le costase demostrarlo, este lo quería, y con eso era más que suficiente.


	3. Día 3-4: Esperanzas

Esperanzas

TAGS: Starker; Adult Peter Parker; AU.

Peter siempre se había esforzado más de lo normal. Siempre había hecho cualquier cosa con tal de ser bueno, de destacar, pero sin perder aquello que le fue inculcado desde pequeño: ser alguien responsable, alguien que fuera amigable y que salvara el día a como diera lugar.

Y esa idea simplemente había cobrado fuerza desde que lo vio. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en querer ser como él y cuando el destino, fortuitamente obró primero en contra suya y luego puso el marcador a su favor, Peter supo que no debía tener miedo y que sólo le quedaba dar un salto de fe. Tuvo que aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo a temprana edad, a resistir sin importar lo difíciles que fueran las situaciones y a pesar de lo doloroso, aprender a tener una sonrisa a flor de labios.

Cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar cerca de él.

Todavía podía escuchar las risas de su tía, de sus amigos y de algunos conocidos cuando Peter perdía la razón un momento sólo por hablar de su ídolo.

“Claro, como si un día lo fueras a conocer”.

“¿En serio crees que puedes trabajar al lado de tu ídolo?”

“Hey, tigre, cuando te vayas a casar con Tony, invítame a la boda. Quiero ser una de tus madrinas”, se había burlado su amiga MJ.

Aunque aún era un chiquillo, Peter nunca se dejó amilanar por esos comentarios y supo que iba en la dirección correcta cuando un día lo tuvo frente a sí. Esa vez, aquella sonrisa lo tomó por sorpresa y ese gesto lleno de arrogancia lo cautivó tanto que ni siquiera puso atención a la oferta de “trabajo” que estaba recibiendo ni a nada más. Aquel inverosímil primer encuentro lo hizo desear ser digno de él, lo hizo desear crecer más rápido y demostrar, a como diera lugar, de que Peter en serio merecía la atención de Tony Stark. Trabajar al lado de su mentor bajo el amparo que esa codiciada beca le daba era más de lo que podía imaginar y obviamente, estar al lado de aquel que al fin sabía quién era en realidad y lo incentivaba a ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Peter sentía que pisaba sobre nubes de algodón y que el tiempo no pasaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz, que sentía su aroma cerca de él y que aquella mirada se fijaba en él.

Pero sus sueños se desvanecieron cuando tuvo que ver la realidad tal cuál era.

Era por demás desagradable darse cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo, Tony empezaba a marcar cierta distancia, a evitarlo y a tratarlo como lo que en realidad era: un mocoso, un chico sin la experiencia ni la malicia que se requería para poder seguirle el paso. Para Peter fue doloroso tener que aprender a comportarse como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, alguien que no importaba y que sólo debía cumplir con labores específicas en el campo de batalla.

No podía ignorar que aquel hombre que era un símbolo por muchas razones también era un hombre que cedía constantemente a sus deseos y apetitos, que era superficial y vano. No era agradable tener que conocer al verdadero Tony Stark, tener que sufrir sus desplantes como jefe, como mentor y mucho menos, conocer ese lado que hacía correr mares de tinta en las revistas del corazón. Era imposible competir con aquel largo historial amoroso, era complicado querer vivir en una fantasía que constantemente era bombardeada por la realidad y más, al saber que ese hombre que había dejado de ser su modelo a seguir, era justamente eso: un hombre mientras él seguía siendo un chiquillo. Era imposible querer competir con aquellos rumores que a él le constaban, eran ciertos. Eso era algo que su corazón de adolescente enamorado no podía soportar.

Peter simplemente se colocaba la máscara para que nadie lo viera sufrir y salía a las calles a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer; salía a defender a otros pensando que de esa forma disminuía la angustia y la decepción que sentía cada vez que el hombre en la armadura se mostraba como siempre había sido. Así lo había hecho por tantos años hasta que se convirtió en un hombre y tuvo al fin, el coraje para decirle a Tony que iba a dejar de trabajar con él. Esperaba aquella fría e indiferente respuesta del millonario, aquella mirada sin reproches y aunque en el fondo Peter deseaba que las cosas fueran tal y como siempre habían sido en su mente, estaba listo para sólo irse.

Cedió la estafeta a otro chico con el mismo potencial que el suyo y dejó las andanzas como superhéroe para mejor dedicarse a otras cosas. Se concentró en sus estudios, consiguió un trabajo que le permitió hacerse poco a poco de un patrimonio y trató de enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma, aquel torrente de sentimientos no correspondidos. No tenía caso seguir albergando esperanzas de algo que jamás iba a suceder, y menos, cuando durante todos esos años su ex mentor no lo había vuelto a buscar.

**

Peter suspiró y enjugó una lágrima mientras terminaba de desempacar la última caja. Ahora vivía en una mejor zona y habían pasado muchos años de todo eso, pero la inseguridad lo seguía atacando en momentos así. Comenzó a colocar sus reconocimientos en esa repisa, justo al lado de las fotos con sus amigos en su graduación de la universidad y otros recuerdos de su vida como superhéroe, cuando la gente lo admiraba y lo respetaba.

También estaba ahí enmarcado, su primer reportaje por el cual se había ganado pronto el respeto de sus jefes y de la opinión pública. No pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de tristeza al recordar que por esa nota, había tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel hombre a quien había criticado con pleno conocimiento de causa, y que le había ofrecido demasiado dinero con tal de que se retractara, o bien, que le escribiera otra para poner las cosas a su favor.

Pero no cedió. Tuvo que conocer la ira y la soberbia de aquel implacable hombre que, necio e inmaduro como era a pesar de sus años, pronto comenzó a cerrarle los caminos y las oportunidades. Tuvo que hacer frente al millonario con el que había aprendido demasiadas cosas pero que también, le había hecho ver que la realidad no era tan hermosa y perfecta como él hubiera querido. Y se lo dijo en esa ocasión en la que Tony Stark lo invitó a cenar para platicar sobre ese reportaje que estaba causándole serios daños a su imagen pública.

“Mira, Peter, no sé por qué carajos se te ocurrió que era una buena idea hacer una semblanza acerca de mi vida como empresario y de paso ventilar algunas cosas que sólo tú y yo sabíamos”.

“Agradezca que no conté todo lo que vi, porque eso da para escribir un libro completo”.

“Entonces sí es por el dinero, ¿verdad, Peter? Dime cuánto quieres, cuál es tu precio. Pide lo que quieras”.

“No se equivoque conmigo señor Stark. No es por eso”.

“¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué te hice como para que me estés traicionando? Creo que nunca te traté mal, creo que nunca me porté mal contigo como para que…”

Peter suspiró cuando recordó esa parte. Aun le dolía tener que recordar aquel momento en el que le mostró a Tony un mensaje que había interceptado, en el que se había burlado de Peter por ser un niño en esos años, por querer jugar a ser un hombre y por decir lo harto que estaba de él.

“Esto es lo que pasó. Yo confiaba plenamente en usted, lo admiraba y ¿qué hizo? Burlarse de mí ante sus amigos, descalificarme por mi edad en ese entonces y hacer trizas el cariño que sentía por usted ante sus amigos y seguirse burlando de eso. Eso fue lo único que hizo y con eso fue más que suficiente”.

Peter abrió la botella de vino tinto que había reservado para esa ocasión y volvió a perderse en el brumoso recuerdo de esa ocasión, en el que Tony sólo lo había mirado con demasiada sorpresa en el rostro. Peter aun recordaba su voz cortada por el llanto.

“Usted sólo me usó para hacer crecer su compañía, para escudarse en mis habilidades. Usted sólo usa a la gente para que haga su trabajo sucio y para seguir dándose la vida que usted quiere sin darse cuenta a quienes lastima en el camino. No dije nada que no fuera cierto, pero usted sí que se ensañó haciéndome quedar como un mocoso idiota que todo lo que quería era estar al lado de su héroe, de su ídolo, del hombre del que se enamoró Por eso lo hice, porque…”

Peter suspiró.

Aquel beso lo había tomado por sorpresa y aunque su primera reacción fue apartarlo con un puñetazo por su atrevimiento, sólo se levantó indignado y con más ganas de contarle al mundo lo que sabía de Tony Stark. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Peter había tenido que renunciar a ese empleo y conservar aquel recorte, que era su debut y despedida del mundo del periodismo. Tuvo que buscar un empleo en el que nadie lo conociera, en el que otra vez tuviera que ser alguien casi anónimo pero fracasó.

Tuvo que bajar su perfil tanto como pudo y hacer de cuenta que ese beso robado, su primer beso con el hombre que siempre había amado, jamás había sucedido. Tuvo que vivir así, escondiéndose e ignorando aquella chispa que había vuelto a encenderse en su corazón hasta que una noche llegó a su casa y vio el pasillo lleno de rosas y exóticas flores. Vio que en la puerta estaba aquel hombre, que abruptamente había anunciado su retiro como héroe ante el mundo, esperándolo.

“No sabía de qué otra manera pedirte perdón”.

Peter lo había ignorado esa vez, mientras buscaba sus llaves para meterse apresuradamente a su apartamento.

“Hey, Peter, ¿sabes por qué dije todo eso y jamás te lo aclaré? Porque en esos años se hubiera visto terriblemente mal que un imbécil como yo, anduviera pretendiendo a un chiquillo como tú. Porque por todos los años que te llevo, la gente se hubiera ensañado tanto contigo que me hubiera dolido, porque no hubiera sabido qué hacer y porque estaba harto de que todos empezaran a darse cuenta y yo no supiera qué responder y menos, si no sabía si tu sentías o no lo mismo que yo. Por eso tuve que endurecerme el corazón y... portarme como un imbécil fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Porque no quería darte falsas esperanzas para que al final todo se fuera al carajo y el único afectado fueras tú, por eso, ¡porque eras un niño y yo un viejo! Porque no quería hacerte daño y pensé que si me portaba como era hasta antes de que tú llegaras y hasta antes de que yo me enamorara perdidamente de ti, tú estarías a salvo. Perdón por nunca haberte dicho que hice todo eso para protegerte… porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa y bueno, esa nota y hacerme el indignado fue el único pretexto que tuve para volver a verte, porque sé que pusiste tierra de por medio, pero jamás pensé que hubieras descubierto ese mensaje y… Peter, en serio que no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años. No sabes cuánto esperaba por volverte a ver y saber si iba a tener una oportunidad contigo al fin, cuando ya tuvieras la edad suficiente para estar cerca de ti”.

Peter miró su reloj y vio que era tarde. Aún seguía trabajando como fotógrafo por su cuenta, vendiendo sus imágenes a quienes quisieran y pudieran pagarlas. Todavía esa confesión inesperada resonaba en su mente y la escuchaba claramente. Aun sentía aquella incertidumbre y la sorpresa. Jamás pensó que en serio, Tony hubiera sentido todo eso.

“¿Y sus romances? ¿Eso también…?”

“Todo eso fue pagado. Mucha gente me debía favores y debía hacerlo parecer lo más realista posible, debía hacer parecer que en serio… Peter, ¿sabes de todas las veces que desee tomar sólo tu mano y caminar contigo por las calles? ¿Sabes cuántas veces pensé en que, si tuviera una sola oportunidad contigo, alardearía ante el mundo de tener al fin lo que siempre deseé y pocas veces se consigue? Peter, por favor…”

No había encendido las luces. Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad por su trabajo y porque de esa manera, sentía que podía disimular mejor sus emociones.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?

Peter entrecerró los ojos cuando se encendió la luz.

—Nada. Cosas que aún me duelen.

Tony tomó una de sus manos.

—Bebé, déjalo. Ya no te atormentes con eso. Traje algo para ti.

Peter suspiró. Para sus casi más de veinticinco años, se seguía sintiendo indefenso, vulnerable como si todavía tuviera quince. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Tony deslizaba algo por uno de sus dedos y lo ajustaba. Peter miró aquel anillo dorado con dos piedras, una azul y otra roja. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y un nudo se apoderó de su garganta.

—Me habría encantado dártelo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero en ese tiempo hubiera ido a la cárcel y no… Aunque también me hubiera gustado dártelo en París o en Dubái, pero yo sé que no te impresionas tan fácilmente con eso, porque sé que te gusta mantener cierta privacidad.

Peter miró aquel anillo de compromiso y esperó a que Tony lo mirara a los ojos. Besó aquellos labios maduros, aquellos que al fin en esa noche, dos años atrás le habían dicho lo que sentía.

—Tony, yo…

El mayor lo miró con esa misma mirada de la primera vez. Ternura en su máxima expresión.

—¿Sí?

Peter volvió a contemplar aquella joya, aquella promesa de algo que había tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo.

—Nada. Te amo.

—Y yo más —dijo Tony mientras besaba los castaños cabellos de Peter.

El chico abrazó a Tony, a ese hombre que había sido su único amor y que había demostrado, a su manera, amarlo con la misma intensidad que él desde la primera vez que se vieron.

FIN.


	4. Avuncular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic esta dividido en 4 partes y un epílogo 7u7
> 
> Avuncular: Literalmente, tío materno, hermano de la madre.

DÍA 6: Lazos familiares. Tags: AU-Mpreg is possible, Family, Canon divergence, Stucky, Incest.

—Creí que nunca ibas a ocupar ese teléfono. Te dije que cuando necesitaras algo o que algo en serio importante surgiera, me llamaras, Tony.

—Lo sé, por eso te llamé. Te amo, Steve.

Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó nada por un instante.

—Sabes que no necesitas decirme eso para pedirme que te llevemos ciruelas. Buck pensó en eso antes que en hacer las reservaciones o en comprar los boletos de avión.

—¿Es en serio que van a viajar en avión? De seguro es en clase turista —dijo Tony burlonamente—. Sabes que pueden pedirme el jet o puedo mandarles a Happy. ¡Ni que viviéramos tan lejos!

Otra vez el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Genio, no sé si sepas que ir de California a Nueva York nos llevaría mucho tiempo en auto y que Buck se marea, que Peter se pone insoportable y no, no queremos que nos prestes tu exótico avión.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Peter va a venir? Dios, ¡hace años que no lo veo! ¡Debe estar enorme!

—Pues sí, ya casi alcanza a Buck. Realmente esa es la razón del viaje. No sé qué le dio a Peter ir a visitar a su único tío. No creo que le hayas prometido uno de tus costosos diseños, ¿verdad? Sabes que no nos gusta malcriarlo y… No, ni se te ocurra. Tony, ¡Tony, no…!

Tony colgó sin decir nada más. Sabía que eso enfadaba a su hermano mayor y también, el hecho de que su sobrino hubiera dado con su paradero vía redes sociales. La última vez que había visto a Peter, era un niño de cinco años que entraba a hurtadillas a su laboratorio y hacía un auténtico caos tirando y ensuciando todo. Lo que había visto en el perfil de Instagram de su sobrino lo maravillaba y manipulador como era, se las había ingeniado sutilmente para venderle la idea de que debían verse para platicar sobre su próximo futuro académico. Si bien al inicio pensó en sólo tomar su jet y visitar a su hermano y a su cuñado al otro lado del país, le parecía mejor si el chico era el que hacía ese trabajo sucio. Llamar a Steve para pedirle ciruelas había sido un mero trámite para ver si en serio esa idea implantada en la maleable mente de su sobrino había dado frutos, y vaya que lo había hecho.

Había hecho todos los arreglos para que su familia estuviera cómoda en su nada humilde morada y también sabía que el punto débil de Steve era regresar a la ciudad en donde ambos habían crecido y donde había conocido a su primer y único amor. Tony aun recordaba esa accidentada boda en la que había tenido que abstenerse de beber para asegurarse de que nadie arruinara el día tan especial del exagente Barnes con el excapitán Steve. Todavía no entendía por qué su hermano había tirado por la borda un excelente y promisorio futuro laboral en la policía por seguir a un tipo que parecía sacado de una novela de agentes y espías secretos.

Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que James o “Buck”, no era tan mala persona y que en serio hacía feliz a su único hermano. Cuando le dieron la feliz noticia de que tendrían un hijo, Tony no supo cómo reaccionar. Era raro hacerse a la idea de que su único hermano iba a tener descendencia y que no le importaba el andarse paseando con aquel enorme vientre en el que el fruto de su amor con ese malencarado hombre iba creciendo.

Tony nunca pensó en tener una familia propia. Ni siquiera en adoptar, pero los primeros años que estuvo cerca de los Barnes (porque Steve había decidido tomar el apellido de su marido), algo dentro de él se removió. Ver a ese pequeño niño que le sonreía y que lo seguía todo el tiempo, le hacía sentir feliz. Pasaba las tardes cuidándolo mientras aquel par se dedicaba a buscar una casa al otro lado del país por el nuevo trabajo de su cuñado, y aunque sabía que los iba a extrañar y que también bastaba con que les dijera que podía ofrecerles empleos para que se quedaran en Nueva York, no lo hizo. Tony sabía lo necio que Steve llegaba a ser y que era muy orgulloso. Sólo había tenido que fingir que esa despedida no le dolía en absoluto y se volcó de lleno a sus propios proyectos hasta consolidar su compañía.

A pesar de todo, Tony mandaba siempre regalos en las fechas importantes, pero enviaba cosas sencillas, nada que hiciera que su hermano diera un respingo y fuera personalmente a aventárselos en la cara. Steve quería una vida sencilla, ordinaria, que no se pareciera en nada a esa tan ostentosa en la que los hermanos Stark-Rogers crecieron. Tony había tenido que tomar su distancia al respecto hasta hacía unas semanas atrás, cuando vio un mensaje y pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Lo había ignorado algunos días, pero al ver que aquel remitente seguía mandándole fotos y cosas demasiado personales, que sólo él y su hermano conocían, tuvo que abrirlo para saber que se trataba de su sobrino, que ahora estaba convertido en un atractivo adolescente.

Tony empezó a espiarlo a través de sus redes sociales para darse cuenta de que Peter parecía no tener nada en común con sus padres, y que, en cambio, tenía demasiadas afinidades con él. Tony quiso llamar a su hermano y burlarse, pero se contuvo. Sabía que realmente tanto Steve como Buck querían tenerlo alejado de su único hijo, tal vez temiendo que el chico cayera deslumbrado por la apasionante y estrafalaria vida que su tío llevaba. Tony sabía que los Barnes no eran partidarios de tener una vida que desbordara lujos, pero sintiéndose de alguna manera rechazado por ser quién ahora era, decidió comenzar a chatear con su sobrino y sutilmente, decirle que ojala un día pudieran verse para hablar sobre sus planes a futuro.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas de esa llamada. Tony seguía pensando en su pasado familiar mientras se aseguraba por enésima vez de que todo fuera perfecto para recibir a sus invitados, realmente quería que todos se sintieran a gusto durante su estancia, especialmente su amado sobrino al que se moría de ganas por ver. En eso estaba cuando la interfaz que había desarrollado y por la que se había hecho más rico de lo que ya era, le avisó que su familia había llegado. Dio un vistazo rápido para ver que todo estuviera en orden y le indicó que los dejara entrar. Primero vio a su hermano y lo abrazó efusivamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuñado y miró con curiosidad esperando ver a su sobrino.

—¿Y dónde está Peter? —preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Está tomando fotos a todo el edificio, como si no tuviera tiempo de hacerlo después. Le dije que primero viniera a saludar pero es necio.

Tony sonrió mientras los invitaba a pasar a la sala y les ofrecía un trago.

—¿De quién habrá heredado lo terco? —cuestionó burlonamente.

—De Steve, es obvio —dijo su cuñado mientras movía su brazo izquierdo.

Tony se dio cuenta de que había cierta tensión entre su hermano y su cuñado a juzgar por el tono de voz de este último. Fue directo al grano al ver el gesto de molestia de Buck.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va eso?

Buck asintió mientras se recargaba en el sillón.

—Mejor, al menos ya puedo moverlo. Pensé que iba a perderlo.

Tony sintió que el ambiente se tensaba más de la cuenta.

—¿Pero estás bien, en serio?

Steve intervino.

—Sí, el seguro de gastos médicos cubrió todo. Fue una operación delicada y una convalecencia terrible.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaron? Para eso está la familia, para ayudarnos en esos casos.

Los esposos se miraron.

—No quisimos importunarte. La verdad es que tuvimos algunos gastos fuertes y… también queremos hablar de eso contigo, aprovechando que Peter no está.

Tony se sentó frente a ellos. No había tiempo para perderlo en formalidades ni en sonrisas.

—¿De qué se trata?

Buck bajó la mirada y dejó que Steve hablara.

—Con el accidente, tuvimos que gastar casi todos nuestros ahorros, incluso lo que estábamos guardando para pagar la universidad de Peter. Está obsesionado con la idea de ir al MIT igual que tú y aunque le dijimos que quizá no sería posible, no quita el dedo del renglón. En serio es muy testarudo…

—Y ahora que te encontró en Instagram, sigue insistiendo con eso—interrumpió Buck—. Hemos intentado convencerlo de que hay otras alternativas igual de buenas, pero…

Tony se contuvo para no decir algo que los incomodara y que su arrogancia no saliera a flote.

—Lo que sea que necesiten, sólo pídanlo.

Steve tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Queremos que hables con él y le digas que escoja algo más accesible, algo que nos permita pagarle los estudios. No vinimos a pedirte dinero ni nada por el estilo porque sabes que siempre nos ha gustado salir adelante por nuestros propios medios y lo que menos queremos, es sumar otra deuda a todas las que ya tenemos encima.

Tony frunció el ceño. Aquella ensayada sutileza tendría que esperar.

—Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero creo que mi sobrino tiene derecho a estudiar la carrera en la escuela que él quiera. Steve —dijo mientras fijaba la mirada en su hermano— ambos sabemos que puedes tomar tu parte de la herencia y pagarle la escuela que el chico quiera y…

—¡Justamente por eso, Tony! ¡Porque Buck y yo siempre hemos criado a Peter de una forma y no queremos que de repente, cambie y se vuelva un malcriado! ¡No sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado tratar de tenerlo con los pies en la tierra y le hemos prohibido tajantemente que diga que es sobrino de quién es!

Tony sintió que eso era un golpe bajo. Miró a su cuñado, tratando de no mostrar que aquel comentario en serio le había dolido.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Buck?

El castaño respiró profundamente.

—Por primera vez, creo que Peter debe hacer lo que él quiera, pero lo único en lo que Steve y yo estamos de acuerdo es en pedirte un consejo. No sabemos qué hacer y hemos discutido mucho a partir de mi accidente. Digo, no fue culpa de nadie, fue un maldito riesgo laboral y…

Tony miró a su hermano y a su cuñado y se dio cuenta de que en serio, ambos estaban tensos entre sí. Nunca pensó que los vería de esa forma: enojados, hastiados. Le dolió saber que en serio, Steve se había esforzado por tenerlo al margen y que de alguna forma se avergonzaba de él, pero quiso mediar.

—Miren, vamos a tratar de pensar esto lo mejor posible para que ustedes no sientan que me estoy metiendo más de la cuenta en un asunto que es delicado. Soy de la idea de que el chico debe estudiar lo que él quiera en dónde él guste, y creo que si ambos han hecho un buen trabajo como padres, se va a notar. No creo que Peter ande alardeando que realmente es un Stark, o que por irse a una universidad de paga cambie drásticamente. Creo Steve, que debes confiar más en tu hijo y aceptar que necesitas ayuda y que tu orgullo no siempre va a resolver las cosas. Tu parte de la herencia ahí está y Buck te conoció así, sabiendo quién eres realmente. No creo que sea necesario que sigas empeñado en querer negar tus raíces o en pensar que por usar tu propio dinero para ayudar a tu familia, eso va a cambiar para mal. Sé que ambos se han esforzado mucho y por lo mismo, yo no me he tomado atribuciones que no me corresponden y…

Volteó a ver a su hermano, cuyo rostro había vuelto a tomar esa severidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

—Te juro que no sabemos qué hacer.

Tony guardó silencio cuando la interfaz anunció que alguien quería entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Podemos hablar esto después, porque me imagino que se van a quedar varios días, ¿no? De mientras relájense y por favor, no tomen decisiones apresuradas. Déjenme tratar de ponerme al día con Peter y sutilmente decirle eso que ustedes quieren… Bueno, lo que cada uno de ustedes piensa y…

—Tony —lo interrumpió Steve—, no le prometas cosas que no debes. Distráelo con, no sé, algo, lo que sea pero hasta que Buck y yo no nos pongamos de acuerdo, no le toques ese tema y tampoco lo alientes.

Tony asintió y fue a la puerta. No pudo evitar maravillarse cuando vio al chico que se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba efusivamente.

**  
II.

Tony se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el toque. No supo exactamente qué fue lo que había dicho para convencer a su hermano y a su cuñado de que salieran a dar un paseo mientras él platicaba con aquel chico, a quienes esas fotos en sus redes sociales, no le hacían justicia. En persona era extremadamente lindo, inteligente y… muy atractivo.

—¿Y esto qué hace?

Aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Uh… ¿perdón?

Peter se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Esto qué hace? —repitió la pregunta.

—Oh, no lo sé —respondió dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo inverosímil de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo te pones a inventar cosas sin saber qué son ni para qué sirven?

Tony sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es que de tantas cosas que se me ocurren, a veces ya no sé si invento una cafetera con rayo láser o una computadora con ruedas.

Peter se rio y sacó su celular.

—¿No sabes a qué hora llegan mis papás? Dijeron que íbamos a salir a cenar todos.

—Ah, la verdad les sugerí que dieran un paseo romántico. Los he notado algo tensos y me imagino que querían estar a solas un rato en las románticas y sucias calles de Nueva York—dijo temiendo que el chico fuera a malinterpretarlo todo —pero podemos pedir que nos traigan comida si es que ya tienes hambre.

Tony observó a su sobrino, esperaba una reacción negativa del chico, pero al verlo relajado suspiró aliviado.

—¿Puedo pedir pizza? Mis papás no me dejan comerla muy seguido.

Tony asintió.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿es cierto que tienes todos los discos de Led Zeppelin autografiados?

Tony se empezó a reír mientras seguía a su sobrino, quien ya iba camino al piso de arriba.

—Son los de AC/DC, pero sí, sí están autografiados. No sabes cuánto dinero gasté y prácticamente perdí mi dignidad al perseguirlos por todo el mundo. Mi asistente me odia porque la obligué a estar al pendiente de ellos.

Peter se dejó caer en el sillón y su camiseta se subió un poco, mostrando su vientre. Tony tuvo que desviar la mirada y se sintió avergonzado de su querer verlo más de la cuenta.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿y te puedo decir tío Tony? Es que me da pena llamarte sólo por tu nombre.

—Si quieres. Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando tus papás no estén aquí, hasta decirme tío —dijo en un tono burlón.

Peter se estiró, revelando aún más piel.

—Es que me controlan demasiado. No sabes lo molesto que es que ambos se pongan de acuerdo para no dejarme hacer lo que yo quiero. ¡Hubieras visto sus caras cuando les dije que quería venir a verte porque llevo años rogándoles que me dejen venir! ¡Ponen cada pretexto tan estúpido, que en serio ya no les creo nada! ¡No entiendo por qué si somos familia no podemos vernos!

Tony empezó a mandar un mensaje para que les llevaran la pizza. No supo qué decirle a su sobrino sobre eso.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizá tus papás tienen otras cosas que hacer? ¿O tal vez no quieren que te distraigas más de la cuenta?

Peter se sentó y su cabello estaba revuelto.

—Puede ser. Todo cambió a raíz del accidente de papá Buck. Los dos empezaron a discutir, papá Steve como que la tomó un tiempo en contra mía y luego contra papá Buck… Alguna vez los oí pelear tan fuerte que pensé que uno de los dos se iba a ir, pero no. Hay veces en las que solo quiero irme de casa o por lo menos fingir que no me importa cuando pelean. Me molesta que papá Steve trate de aparentar que somos una familia perfecta, pero no es cierto y eso ya me está hartando. Créeme cuando te digo que es un infierno vivir con él, con papá Steve.

—Y dime —atajó Tony tratando de cambiar el tema y fingiendo no haber escuchado la molestia de su sobrino—, ¿qué planes tienes para cuando termines la escuela? O sea, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el tema que su hermano le había pedido no abordar.

—No sé. Tal vez alguna ingeniería, pero también me interesa la fotografía. Aún sigo tratando de pensar en eso.

—¿Y qué opinan tus padres? —cuestionó tratando de pensar en una forma de volver a distraer el tema.

—No sé, no han dicho nada definitivo. Cuando les dije que me quería dedicar a lo mismo que tú haces, papá Steve me miró como sólo él sabe hacerlo y dijo que no. Papá Buck dijo que estudiara lo que yo quisiera, pero honestamente pienso en aferrarme a la idea de la ingeniería solo para fastidiar a papá Steve. Él nunca está de acuerdo en lo que yo quiero hacer y si le digo que quiero ser como tú, se pone como loco.

Tony frunció el ceño y miró Peter directo a los ojos.

—A veces los papás saben lo que es lo mejor para uno. A veces también se equivocan, pero creo que no debes hacer las cosas para molestar a alguien, porque eso te va a desgastar y no te va a dejar satisfecho.

Peter sonrió.

—¿Y por qué nunca nos fuiste a visitar? Siempre esperaba a que fueran vacaciones para que fueras a la casa.

Tony se sintió desarmado ante ese sutil reproche.

—Siempre tengo mucho trabajo, pero esta vez coincidió con que al fin me di permiso de tomar un descanso —mintió temiendo que el chico se diera cuenta de su intención inicial de verlo.

Peter lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—No te creo. Eres el dueño de tu propia compañía, no tienes jefes. Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, ¿o no?

Tony suspiró.

—Eso es parcialmente cierto. Justamente por ser el dueño, tengo que estar al pendiente todo el tiempo aunque haya mucha gente que me ayuda.

—¿Y de verdad tu trabajo es más importante que saber cómo estaba tu familia? Porque recuerdo vagamente que cuando era pequeño me cuidabas y jugabas conmigo, y supongo que también en ese momento ya eras alguien muy importante. ¿Cómo es que sí tenías tiempo de jugar conmigo entonces y luego ya no? ¿Por qué no estuviste cerca cuando más necesitaba hablar con alguien?

Tony no supo qué responder porque no quería decir cosas que pudieran causar un daño mayor al que trataba de ignorar. Steve se lo había advertido y él no era nadie para abrir viejas heridas con ese muchacho que apenas estaba tratando de reconocer. El chico tenía razón y justamente la sangre llamaba. Tal vez si él hubiera estado cerca de su familia, todo hubiera sido diferente, incluso él.

—Lo siento, Peter. Yo —dijo midiendo cautelosamente sus palabras— espero que estos días que estén aquí podamos conocernos mejor y recuperar el tiempo perdido para…

Agradeció cuando la interfaz le avisó que la pizza había llegado y fue corriendo a recogerla. Peter se encogió de hombros y cuando Tony entró, vio que se estaba quitando la camiseta.

—¿T-tienes calor, Peter? Chasquea tres veces y se enciende el aire acondicionado—gritó mientras iba a la cocina por algunas cosas y trataba de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Peter lo siguió.

—No, es que no quiero ensuciar mi ropa. Digamos que soy algo sucio al comer.

Tony suspiró al ver la cándida sonrisa de su sobrino, aunque aquel tono en su voz lo inquietó y dejó todo en la mesita de centro de la sala. Lamentó internamente haberse sentado frente al joven y que aquel pecho blanco, completamente lampiño pero bien trabajado, lo estuviera distrayendo más de la cuenta. Empezó a comer con ansiedad para tratar de no hablar mucho y de paso, ignorar aquella idea que su mente empezaba a forjar. Pero se estremeció cuando Peter estiró su brazo y rozó una de sus manos para poder alcanzar una soda.

—¿Y por qué nunca te casaste ni tuviste familia?

Tony tragó saliva al sentir que su piel se erizaba por aquel roce.

—¿D-disculpa?

Peter abrió la lata y dio un sorbo largo. Se lamió una gota que escurrió de sus labios al terminar.

—Pregunté que por qué nunca te casaste o tuviste hijos.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que no vaya a tenerla algún día?

Peter se encogió de hombros y mordió su pizza. Habló con la boca llena.

—Papá Steve dice que nadie te aguantaría por cómo eres y la verdad me da curiosidad saber cómo eres en realidad. No creo que seas un cabrón como él dice, ¿o sí?

Tony empezó a toser cuando escuchó esa súbita familiaridad en ese comentario y Peter rápidamente le ofreció su bebida. Dio un sorbo y esperó un poco para calmarse.

—¿Por qué Steve dice eso? —preguntó sonriendo forzadamente.

Peter volvió a morder la pizza y esperó hasta pasar el bocado.

—Porque dice que eres un pesado, un patán, que no eres capaz de mantener una relación duradera con nadie, que no te gustan los compromisos y menos a tu edad.

Tony se sintió incómodo. El chico sí que hablaba sin rodeos.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? Digo, qué piensas de lo que dice Steve.

Peter ladeó su cabeza.

—No sé, creo que se equivoca. A mí me pareces genial. No entiendo por qué papá Steve te odia tanto. Él dice que no, pero lo he escuchado discutir con papá Buck y siempre terminan enojados cuando sales a relucir en las discusiones. Y la verdad quiero saber por qué papá Steve te odia si son hermanos.

Tony suspiró mientras lamentaba haber sugerido a los papás del chico que lo dejaran con él.

—Tal vez porque tus abuelos siempre me apoyaron en todo lo que quise hacer y se enojaron porque no estuvieron de acuerdo en que tu papá, Steve, se enlistara en la policía y él dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros. Eso sí lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó temiendo estar revelando más cosas de las que debía contarle a su sobrino adolescente.

—Algo así, pero no es motivo suficiente. Digo, papá Buck lo trata bien a pesar de sus discusiones, nunca nos ha faltado nada y… no sé. Como que esa parte no me queda clara del todo.

Tony sintió que en serio, se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas y no pensó que esa vieja rivalidad con su propio hermano estuviera tomando otra forma y menos, que fuera su propio sobrino quien lo pusiera al tanto de esa situación. Las sienes le punzaban y que el apetito lo había abandonado de repente. Ni siquiera terminó aquella rebanada y vio que Peter ya se había comido media pizza.

—Me siento algo cansado, ¿te importa si me voy? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pon música, puedes ver la televisión, usar mi computadora. Lo que sea. Ahí está la consola de videojuegos, en aquella mesa está una tablet con todas las contraseñas que quieras y puedes ver y tocar todo lo que hay en el laboratorio. Y no te preocupes por recoger la casa. Mañana viene el servicio temprano y ellos se encargan.

Peter le guiñó un ojo.

—La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de hacer la limpieza, pero gracias por lo demás.

Tony se levantó y sin decir nada más, fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. Se había sentido mal al tratar de manipular a su sobrino para forzar esa visita y él estar a gusto con su presencia, pero no contaba con que el chico era ingenioso y quizá un poco cínico, incisivo y cizañoso más bien. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo cuando había tenido esa misma edad, cuando sutilmente, decía y movía las cosas a su conveniencia para salirse con la suya. En el fondo, siempre se sintió inferior a su hermano mayor porque Steve era físicamente más agraciado y eso le daba muchas ventajas ante todos. Ton y siempre había sentido celos de su hermano mayor porque era el más obediente y firme en sus decisiones y era mucho más inteligente para otro tipo de cosas a diferencia suya.

Tony, teniendo la misma edad que ahora tenía su sobrino, estaba muy resentido con el rol que le había tocado jugar en su familia. Odiaba a Steve, estaba enojado con la vida y los celos lo corroían, por eso mismo, se había propuesto voltear las cosas a su favor y causando esa ruptura familiar tras muchas manipulaciones e intrigas en su propia casa, se sintió aliviado al ver que las cosas no iban tan bien para su hermano mayor. Al fin la atención de sus padres se había volcado por completo en él y se las siguió ingeniando para hacer quedar mal a Steve y llevarlo al límite, alentando cosas que sabían iban a causar un enorme disgusto entre su hermano mayor y sus padres hasta que lo había logrado.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Ya no eran aquel par de mocosos que tenían una visión muy opuesta de las cosas y que podrían causar el equivalente a una guerra civil si ellos se lo proponían. Ahora eran adultos y debían afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque era claro que Steve siempre había actuado motivado por sus propias convicciones mientras que Tony lo había hecho desde la soberbia. Debían resolver sus diferencias o por lo menos, quedar con la sensación de que la cordialidad sería una constante, algo genuino y no algo forzado, como siempre.

Pero por ese momento, Tony lamentaba que aquella infame decisión de ver a su sobrino lo estuviera metiendo en un lío que quizá, de no resolverse a tiempo, lo llevaría a enfrentar un problema mayor que quizá, ahora se relacionara con aquel joven que lo había hecho revivir viejas rencillas y darse cuenta de que era listo para unas cosas, pero no para otras como Tony suponía.

**  
III.

Aquella visita por unos pocos días se prolongó por más de un par de semanas. A pesar de sentir esa silente angustia que lo agobiaba en ciertos momentos, especialmente cuando pensaba en la pasada mala relación que había tenido con Steve y lo que le había dicho su amado sobrino, Tony los había llevado a recorrer varios lugares de Nueva York a los que sólo él tenía acceso en su calidad de dueño de media ciudad. Se sintió relajado al darse cuenta de que Steve ya lo trataba con más cordialidad y sinceridad que antes y que las charlas volvían a girar en torno a temas conocidos y viejas bromas de cuando eran niños, hasta antes de que Tony echara todo a perder. Estaba aliviado al sentir que su cuñado lo seguía tratando como siempre había sido y que su sobrino había adoptado su papel de hijo único y sobrino respetuoso.

Atrás había quedado esa tensión de esa noche en la que había visto a Peter como lo que en realidad era: un adolescente sumamente atractivo pero inteligente e intrigante, y se sintió ridículo de haberlo querido manipular cuando era claro que el chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba y les hacía creer a sus padres. Aún así, Tony estaba empeñado en ponerse al tanto de la vida de su hermano mayor, de compartir con él las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en esos años y en querer sepultar su ego por un momento. No quería volver a sentirse estresado por asuntos familiares no resueltos ni por otros que pudieran surgir justamente a causa de su orgullo y de un malsano deseo.

Todo lo que quería era volver a poner las cosas en paz con Steve y disculparse de manera sutil por los daños causados por su soberbia. Ni siquiera el funeral de sus padres los había unido tanto como esas tardes yendo al cine, paseando por Central Park en las tardes ni tomando café en esos sencillos restaurantes a los cuáles él no estaba acostumbrado a ir pero que ahora le maravillaban.

Sí que le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Steve una vez para que desayunaran en aquel hotel donde años atrás, siendo niños, sus padres los llevaban cada domingo. Se había esforzado mucho al convencerlo de que ambos provenían de una familia muy acaudalada y que, por lo tanto, no privara a su familia de esos lujos y cuando vio que Steve accedía a tomar su lugar como un Stark, Tony suspiró aliviado. Le dio gusto ver que su hermano y su cuñado parecían estar resolviendo esa tensión que él mismo percibió el primer día que los recibió y que Peter estaba fascinado tomando fotos a la ciudad como el joven que era. Steve había aceptado que Tony le regalara su primera cámara profesional y el chico en serio sabía usarla.

—Si un día decides vender tus fotos, tengo un contacto que podría interesarse en comprártelas.

Tony esperó una reacción a la defensiva por parte de su hermano mayor, pero Steve no dijo nada.

—Primero que decida qué va a estudiar y luego vemos, pero no creo que sea una mala idea. Tal vez la fotografía sea su verdadera vocación.

Peter siguió enfocando su lente hacia las esculturas que estaban en Central Park.

—¿Dices que me pueden pagar por las fotos? No creo, tío. Son muy malas.

Tony suspiró.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue un conocedor. Tú sigue haciendo lo tuyo.

Peter no dijo nada más y se alejó junto con Buck y Steve tomó del hombro a Tony.

—Muchas gracias, Tony. De verdad, muchas gracias.

El millonario volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Gracias por qué?

El rubio suspiró con cierto alivio.

—Mira, sé que en serio te has esforzado por hacernos sentir bien y bueno, creo que este viaje al final de cuentas fue una buena idea. De verdad que hacía años que no me sentía así de bien.

Tony suspiró.

—Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes. No sé si quieran venir en navidad o si haya lugar para uno más en tu mesa. Digo, si estás de acuerdo.

Steve asintió.

—Ve a vernos. Sé que amas esta ciudad y que no hay poder humano que te haga salir de ella, pero me gustaría mucho que estuvieras con nosotros, que te pongas uno de esos horrorosos suéteres parecidos a los que papá nos compraba mientras yo les preparo aquella receta de pavo que hacía llorar a mamá porque siempre se le quemaba o le quedaba demasiado crudo.

Tony se rio ante aquel recuerdo.

—Eran horribles y lo peor es que cada quien tenía el suyo, hasta mamá y sí, aún recuerdo a Jarvis llegando de improviso a salvar la navidad con la cena lista, porque sabía que mamá no podía ni hervir un poco de agua sin que se le quemara.

Steve sonrió y se detuvo un momento.

—No sé en qué momento me alejé tanto de ustedes ni por qué dejé que mi orgullo me hiciera querer irme lejos.

—Tal vez yo tuve la culpa de todo eso y ese tal vez, es cierto y lo sabes—dijo Tony queriendo poner punto final a ese conflicto aun cuando tuviera que rascar esa vieja herida.

Steve tardó en responder.

—No es eso. Sí, eras el favorito de los dos y vaya que te envidiaba por eso, pero si yo también hubiera puesto de mi parte y no hubiera sido tan necio, tal vez otra cosa sería. Tal vez Buck y yo viviéramos cerca de ti y hubiéramos estado cerca cuando eso pasó.

Tony suspiró al escuchar que su hermano también había sentido exactamente lo mismo que él, que esa culpa y remordimiento era algo que, al igual que la sangre y el apellido, compartían.

—No fue culpa de nadie, Steve. Ellos…

Los dos se quedaron callados al recordar la manera tan trágica en la que sus padres habían fallecido y que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar.

—Por lo menos tú alcanzaste a despedirte de ellos. Yo no y es algo que muy en el fondo, aún me duele.

Tony bajó la mirada. El fue él único de los dos que pudo hablar con sus agonizantes padres a diferencia de Steve. Un nudo en su garganta tuvo que ser contenido a fuerza.

—Sabes que donde están, nos están cuidando.

Steve, desconcertado, volteó a ver a Tony.

—¿Desde cuándo eres creyente?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar en eso, en que así es y esa idea hace que mi vida sea menos miserable y solitaria. A veces me pongo a hablar en voz alta con ellos y me gusta creer que ellos me escuchan.

Steve se acercó y palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

—He estado tan ocupado queriendo que todo sea perfecto que realmente me está costando a mi familia. Mi hijo y yo peleamos constantemente, Buck y yo algún tiempo dormimos en habitaciones separadas y hay veces en las que sólo quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no pensar en nada más, en haberles hecho caso, en obedecerlos y ser el hijo que ellos querían que fuera, pero no. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Uno tiene que aprender a vivir con el peso de ciertas decisiones, ¿no?

Tony bajó la mirada imaginando por un instante en que si él no hubiera causado intrigas en su familia, realmente la historia sería otra, al menos para ellos dos.

—Puede ser, pero también es válido querer cambiar las cosas si es que se puede. Digo, algo bueno de todo eso, de haber seguido tu corazón y haber hecho lo que considerabas correcto es que tienes a tu esposo y tu hijo. Tienes una familia, que a pesar de todo, va saliendo adelante y eso me imagino es algo que yo jamás podría tener porque… estoy negado para esas cosas. No sabría cómo vivir con alguien más que no sea yo y tampoco sabría cómo tomar decisiones que van a impactar en la vida de otras personas.

—No digas eso, Tony. Verás que cuando menos lo esperes, va a aparecer alguien que te va a hacer sentir vivo y por quien vas a querer hacer muchas cosas y vivir otras más. Mírate —dijo Steve cambiando su tono de voz por uno menos solemne—, eres atractivo, inteligente, millonario y tienes mucho mundo. ¿Quién no quisiera estar con alguien como tú? Lo que pasa es que no te has dado la oportunidad de salir de esa armadura que te construiste pero habrá alguien que por las buenas o las malas, te haga salir de ese encierro y el día que llegue, aun cuando de inicio parezca ser solo la pasión, te darás cuenta de que es la persona que necesitas. Lo sabrás cuando llegue, tal y como Buck llegó a mi vida.

Tony volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

—Ojalá, pero a juzgar por mi fallido historial amoroso… lo más seguro es que siga coleccionando números telefónicos y después unas cuantas demandas por pensión y divorcio.

Los dos se rieron mientras veían como Peter y Buck regresaban caminando lentamente y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Steve se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaban.

—Sobre la familia… te quiero pedir un favor. Ya lo hablé con Buck y él está de acuerdo, pero creo que es algo complicado pero sé que eres el indicado.

Tony miró otra vez a su hermano.

—Lo que sea, quiero ayudarte en lo que se pueda.

Steve suspiró.

—Habla con Peter de algunos temas en los que los dos nos hemos quedado cortos y que a él le incomoda tratar con nosotros. No me refiero a cosas que siempre están en la mente de los chicos ni a esconder revistas debajo de su cama, no es nada de eso. Ya tuvimos esa conversación, pero no va por ahí el asunto.

—¡Suenas tan anticuado! —se burló Tony.

—Cállate, playboy de quinta categoría. No es eso —sonrió Steve—. Es solo que siento que Peter está en un plan terrible, como si hiciera ciertas cosas sólo para ponernos a prueba a Buck y a mí. Sé que es normal que los chicos a su edad vayan en contra de todo, que protesten por cualquier cosa pero Peter es muy listo, demasiado y eso me preocupa porque creo que si no lo encauzamos bien, algo puede terrible podría pasar.

El rostro de Tony adquirió un aire de seriedad.

—Exactamente, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Se ha vuelto muy callado, se la pasa observando absolutamente todo para saber cuándo y con qué atacar en las discusiones y creo que ya me tomó la medida. Sabe con qué chantajearme y aun cuando aquí se ha portado maravillosamente bien, temo que al regresar las cosas cambien para mal. Está en un plan muy hostil, ha hecho algunas cosas que no debe, su actitud en serio que ha llegado a desesperarme en más de una ocasión y… ya no sé qué hacer.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que soy el indicado para eso? No tengo hijos, fui el peor de nosotros dos y...

Steve volteó a verlo.

—Creo que te tiene más confianza que a mí y a Buck.

—¡Pero hace años que no lo veía! Hemos hablado de trivialidades y cosas que no pasan de recomendaciones de películas y cultura pop. Sin querer el primer día que vinieron hablé del tema que me pidieron no tocara con él y...

El rubio lo interrumpió.

—Justamente por eso, porque creo que están en el mismo canal y hablan de las mismas cosas.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pienso como un quinceañero?

—No. Te ve como un modelo a seguir y te va a escuchar más a ti que a mí, que soy un simple amo de casa y seguramente te pondrá más atención de la que le pone a Buck, un policía retirado por un accidente de trabajo y que hace lo que puede para esconder su depresión. Al menos, ayúdale a que piense con claridad qué va a estudiar, lo que él quiera pero que sienta que hay alguien más interesado en que haga las cosas bien y bueno, si te cuenta algo que tú consideres que nosotros no debemos saber o que sea algo que quizá no entendamos porque como sus padres llegamos a ser anticuados en ciertos temas o inquietudes, por favor oriéntalo. En serio, sé que te va a hacer más caso a ti que a nosotros, sus padres.

Tony se masajeó las sienes mientras veía que su cuñado y su sobrino se detenían a tomar algunas fotos más antes de alcanzarlos.

—No te garantizo nada, pero lo voy a intentar.

—Gracias, Tony.

Cuando Peter y Buck llegaron, el chico se acercó a Tony y le sonrió.

—¿Nos llevas al restaurante de comida japonesa de la otra vez? Por favor, tío Tony.

El millonario sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Quieren ir? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano y su cuñado.

Ambos asintieron.

—Suena bien.

Peter se quitó la cámara y se la colgó a Tony.

—¿Me tomas una foto con mis papás? Por favor.

Tony asintió. Mientras enfocaba el lente, se dio cuenta de que en serio aquellos tres parecían felices. Tal vez al fin las cosas se estaban resolviendo entre ellos o quizá, habían aprendido a fingir tan bien que no pasaba nada, que ya se les había hecho costumbre sonreír y abrazarse de esa manera. Como fuera, ellos tenían algo que él no y que en tiempos difíciles, era importante: una familia, alguien en quién confiar, alguien a quién recurrir cuando la soledad por las noches susurraba mil y un locuras para cometer. Un ancla a la realidad, una razón por la cual hacer planes.

Tal vez cuando aquella familia regresara a su casa los iba a extrañar, pero por el momento, sólo quería que ellos se sintieran bien en su compañía y que él mismo dejara de pensar esos disparates que se le ocurrían cuando la imagen de aquel muchacho se cuajaba en su mente a cualquier hora del día.

**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando salió a la terraza. Steve y Buck habían decidido salir toda la noche y sólo a él le dijeron que no llegarían a dormir. Aquel sake había logrado sacar aquel lado que no conocía de su hermano y al ver que su cuñado empezó a seguirle el juego, Tony se había abstenido de beber. Peter estaba encantado viendo que al fin, sus papás sonreían genuinamente y así se lo había dicho a Tony cuando se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

"No sé por qué presiento que voy a ser de esos pobres infelices que llegan a la universidad destronados como hijos únicos porque seguramente esta noche, a mis papás se les va a ocurrir la grandiosa idea de darme un hermano".

Tony había tenido que disimular ante aquel comentario y pedirle discretamente a Steve que redujera la súbita y descarada intensidad con la que estaba besando a su esposo en público y frente a su hijo. Tras haber pagado la cuenta y haber llegado a casa, se dio cuenta de que los Barnes estaban alistándose para salir. Peter ya se había ido a dormir y Tony lamentó haber quedado como el niñero de su sobrino.

Al menos, estaba tranquilo de que las cosas ya empezaban a notarse menos tensas, más resueltas y que su ansiedad no le estuviera dictando la pauta a seguir.

"Algo bueno salió de todo eso", pensó mientras encendía un cigarro. Aquella primera bocanada lo relajó y disfrutó por primera vez en mucho tiempo del humo del tabaco. Había querido no fumar dentro de la casa pues si Steve en la tarde le había pedido que intercediera por él ante Peter, lo que menos quería Tony era dar un mal ejemplo. Bebía ocasionalmente, fumaba muy poco y hacía mucho que había decido dejar de correr a diestra y siniestra tras alguna conquista de una noche.

En ese momento sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haberse portado hasta hacía unos días, como siempre lo había hecho durante toda su vida: como aquel cínico manipulador y seductor que siempre se salía con la suya cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente. Se sentía apenado consigo mismo por haber chantajeado sutilmente a su propio sobrino para que lo fuera a visitar y más que nada, porque eso se debía a un repentino y oscuro instinto, el mismo que siempre había dominado casi la mitad de su vida. Lujuria pura y no otra cosa.

"Eres un enfermo", se reprimió al recordar lo atractivo que le había parecido Peter en esa primera foto que vio en su red social y cómo lo había deslumbrado al reencontrarse con él después de muchos años.

"No sé en qué maldito momento pensaste en ..."

Aquello era tan vergonzoso como para terminar la idea en su mente. No era posible que se hubiera atrevido a pensar por un instante en Peter como en alguien a quien conquistar. Era su sobrino, llevaba su sangre y su apellido. Lo había visto crecer algunos años hasta antes de perderle el rastro. El que el chico que hubiera despojado de la camiseta esa ocasión era algo completamente normal y él mismo lo hacía muchas veces porque estaba en la privacidad de su hogar. Aquel roce ese primer día era algo que sucedía todas las veces con cualquier persona y no significaba nada en especial. Y lo que más le avergonzaba, era que su mente se empeñaba en recrear aquellas dos ocasiones como si en serio se hubiera tratado de algo más, como si fueran la antesala de que sus oscuros deseos se fueran a hacer realidad. Fumó con ansiedad y apagó el cigarro justo para encender otro.

La culpa y la vergüenza lo estaban consumiendo. Steve había puesto en sus manos lo más preciado que tenía y no quedaba dudas de que esos días conviviendo, especialmente aquella tarde, al fin habían arreglado los daños que él, Tony, había causado. No podía simplemente echar todo a perder por un apetito, por una urgencia, por el simple placer de hacerlo, por un ardiente deseo enfermo. Allá afuera había más gente, había personas que aún a sus treinta y ocho años, lo encontraban atractivo y que darían lo que fuera con tal de conquistarlo y meterse a su cama.

—De nada sirve que la gente te considere un genio si en serio eres un reverendo idiota —se dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba caer la colilla de aquel segundo cigarro.

El viento de la noche lo obligó a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse contra el barandal. Pensó en que, a pesar de su idea inicial, haría lo mejor que pudiera para orientar a su sobrino, para acercarlo con sus padres y él tomaría sana distancia una vez que aquella familia estuviera mejor cimentada gracias a su intervención. Eso sería lo mejor y él se buscaría alguien con quien pudiera desfogar esas ansias que otra vez, sentía y a las que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Haberse volcado de lleno en su trabajo le estaba pasando la factura y hasta su salud mental, se estaba viendo comprometida.

Aquel repentino abrazo lo tomó desprevenido.

—Muchas gracias por todo, tío Tony.

Peter estaba detrás de él y Tony se sobresaltó al sentir cómo el chico se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

—Creí que estabas dormido —dijo mientras trataba de separarse del joven.

—Estaba, pero me dio sed y aparte quería platicar contigo un poco.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con pena al darse cuenta de que el miembro de su sobrino estaba poniéndose erecto y que el chico seguía pegándose cada vez más a él.

—Pues de lo que has hecho por nosotros. Si no nos hubieras invitado, yo creo que mis padres estarían firmando el divorcio y la verdad es que yo tenía mucho miedo de que eso pasara.

Tony no dijo nada y trató inútilmente de zafarse de aquel abrazo. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Me extrañaste tío Tony?

Aquella voz le pareció de repente sugerente, como si Peter estuviese tratando de seducirlo. Tony quiso ignorar aquel hormigueo que empezaba a sentir debajo de su vientre, se sujetó al barandal y trató de distraerse.

—P-pensé que no te volvería a ver por lo estrictos que son tus padres y por los malentendidos entre Steve y yo.

Peter al fin soltó a Tony y se puso a su lado.

—Es que me sobreprotegen mucho, no se dan cuenta de que puedo cuidarme yo solo y...

Tony suspiró lamentándose porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a aquel abrazo. Era inútil querer decir algo al tiempo que luchaba contra aquella reacción en su cuerpo.

—Es que tus papás te quieren mucho, eres su único hijo y es obvio que te van a cuidar demasiado, porque eres lo que más aman y no van a dejar que nada malo te suceda —dijo mientras pensaba en que él sería una de esas cosas malas que pudieran pasarle a Peter. Si tan solo Steve supiera cuando le excitaba a Tony su dulce retoño, lo más seguro es que jamás volverían a verse.

El muchacho se acercó más a él, rozando con su piel el brazo de su tío y mordiéndose el labio.

—Pues sí, pero eso me limita demasiado. ¡Me frustra mucho que no confíen en mí!

Tony suspiró. Aquella erección era una de las más incómodas que pudiera recordar.

—Los papás no son perfectos. No nacen aprendiendo a serlo y creo que debes darles el beneficio de la duda y confiar en que están haciendo lo que ellos creen que es lo mejor para ti.

Peter volvió a acercarse más a Tony y a pegar más su cuerpo contra el de su tío.

—¿Qué harías si tú fueras mi papá?

Tony jadeó.

—Por suerte no lo soy —dijo sin dudarlo y después sintió algo de culpa por reconocer él mismo lo que eso en verdad significaba para él.

—Ojalá fueras mi papi —dijo el chico sugestivamente—. Sé que me amarías tanto como yo te amo y me lo demostrarías a cada momento.

Tony no pudo decir nada a tiempo ni evitar cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Aquel dulce perfume lo encandiló y sintió el fuerte deseo de tomar a Peter en brazos y besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Descansa tío, te quiero mucho.

Tony se quedó quieto y torpemente volteó sólo para ver a Peter regresar al interior de la casa. Esperaba que el frío viento de la madrugada le ayudara a apaciguar un poco esa ansiedad que realmente, apenas empezaba a acrecentarse.

**  
IV. (FINAL)

(en edición)


End file.
